Someone For Cagalli
by logic-less
Summary: [CagalliAthrun] AU OOC Cagalli likes to play matchmaker but for someone who claims to know so much about love, she can't tell when someone is in love with her.


**Someone for Cagalli

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed

Dedication: Olivia/ Ochibi-san who showed me the magic of Cagalli/Athrun

Chapter 1: Cagalli the Matchmaker

"Everyone needs someone."

* * *

"This case was definitely my hardest so far," a blond haired girl said to her friend, "but I think this time, I've finally got it right.

"But, Dearka!" her friend asked, brushing a strand of pink hair out of her face in order to get a good look at the laughing couple.

"Exactly! I know it's a stretch but, he's exactly what she needs."

"What? Okay, now you've really lost me, Cagalli."

"Lacus, Lacus, Lacus," Cagalli replied soothingly, patting her friend on the back, "think about it. She just finished grieving and she doesn't need another boyfriend who's too afraid to touch on the subject of Tall's death."

Lacus took another peek at the couple from behind their hiding place, behind a parked ice cream truck, and replied, "I guess it's true he won't say anything about it but what if he says something wrong to trigger her?"

"He's not stupid, and I'm sure he really does care about her a lot," Cagalli replied with a smile. "He'll make her laugh, and take her mind off the accident. Her mind will be at peace once again."

"I guess you're right," Lacus said with a smile, "Good work Cagalli, you've done it again! Congratulatory ice cream is in order?"

"You bet!" Cagalli replied taking one last look at the couple sitting in front of the café. "Have fun, Miriallia."

* * *

"What? Miriallia and Dearka!" Cagalli's twin brother Kira asked.

"Yeah, they were really hitting it off too when we left," Cagalli replied, sipping her coffee.

Cagalli and Lacus had retired to Cagalli's home after eating a mountain of ice cream at the parlor, Lacus' treat. They were now sitting at the kitchen table, sipping steaming hot coffee, courtesy of Kira, from color coded mugs that were bought many years ago.

"Who would have thought," Kira said, taking a long drink from his brown mug.

"Well, it's happening," replied Cagalli, setting down her yellow mug.

"They do make a cute couple though. And it's great that Mir is finally moving on," Lacus added, taking sips from her pink mug. Lacus visited them so much and slept over all the time that it was only right that she too had a coffee mug reserved for her.

Kira nodded then finished the rest of his coffee and placed his mug in the sink. "I hope Dearka's the one for her then."

"He's got to be," Lacus said, "Cagalli is never wrong about these things. Her success rate is still 100"

Kira laughed at this and patted his sister on the shoulder. "Hey listen, I got to go. I'm meeting Flay for a movie. I'll catch you guys later, alright?"

Both Lacus and Cagalli nodded, but only Lacus became reasonable less happy, as her friend noticed. The kitchen was quiet as they listened to Kira running upstairs to his room to change and startling his mechanical bird upon entering the room. Then they heard Kira run back downstairs and just as he waved goodbye and was about to open the front door, he stopped.  
"Oh wait, Lacus!" Kira shouted into the kitchen.

"Yes Kira?" Lacus asked standing up from her seat as Kira came back in.

"Last week I was helping clean Cagalli's room and I found a scarf that belongs to you. But there was a hole in it so I repaired it but the stitching was too obvious since I didn't have the right colour so I patched it instead and stitched your name and a little flower on the patch. I hope you don't mind," Kira replied pulling the scarf form the top shelf of the coat closet and handing it to her.

"Wow," Lacus said admiring his handiwork. "Thank you so much! You're an excellent seamstress, Kira."

Kira began to blush and said, "No, I'm not. I needed a lot of Cagalli's help and a couple times I messed up so she had to help me undo my mistakes."

Lacus looked down on the scarf once again and smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kira replied. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late! Bye guys!"

Once Kira ran out the door and was out of sight, Lacus returned to the kitchen table where Cagalli had not moved an inch since they had sat down. It was clear Lacus was in quite a daze and she had been clearly blushing this whole time.

"You know, I offered to do it for him but he refused and insisted to repair your scarf himself," Cagalli said with a small smirk, obviously knowing the thoughts behind Lacus' pink tinged cheeks.

Lacus took one look at Cagalli's smirk and knew exactly what she was thinking as well. "Flay is a really lucky girl," Lacus replied, once again entranced with the tiny words on the scarf reading her own name 'Lacus Clyne'.

* * *

"I've chosen my next case, one of my best friends, Lacus Clyne!" Cagalli announced to her other best friend while riding in the passenger seat of his black Lamborghini.

"Lacus? Why? She's never had trouble finding guys," he replied, sweeping his blue hair out of his eyes, they both liked to ride with the hood down.

"Yes but the only guy she really wants is taken so, I figured I would try and find her someone else to make her happy," Cagalli replied.

"Don't you think at least Lacus can handle herself though? I mean, it's not like she needs help like Miriallia did."

Cagalli contemplated this for a moment, concentrating on the road, but it was no use. That never cleared her mind. All she could do was sit back and rest her head on the head rest. She had always loved this car. When he had first bought it they had taken a drive together down to the beach but when they had got there at sunset, neither had wanted to stop the car and get out. Instead, they turned up the music and drove around until the next morning, stopping only to get gas twice. To them, it was an adventure, but it was also just what best friends do.

"She does need help," Cagalli finally replied, taking a long deep breath, "the only guy she wants, already has a girlfriend."

"Kira…" he whispered, "I don't like her. I don't like Flay."

"Neither do I Athrun. Neither do I…"

* * *

After spending the afternoon at Athrun's place, the two of them decided to stop in at Lacus' place and take a dive in her pool. Needless to say, Lacus was very wealthy. Her home consisted of 36 rooms; 10 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, 3 offices, 1 ballroom, 2 kitchens (one for real dinners and the other for snacks and drinks with friends), 3 toy rooms (stacked with boxes and boxes of her childhood toys), 1 entertainment room (complete with mini theater system), 2 game rooms, 2 dining halls, 1 gigantic Haro living habitat, 1 spa, 1 indoor pool, 1 mini theatre hall (for small performances), 1 indoor basketball court, 1 indoor tennis court and last but certainly not least, 1 recording studio in the basement.

Lacus lived well indeed and her home was one of their favourite hangouts. Lacus had all this because she was a famous pop star and her songs still live on in the hearts of many. Her parents pushed her into this career at the early age of thirteen, but in a short four years she discovered that fame isn't what she wanted so she retired on her eighteenth birthday, purchasing her own home with her already large fortune. Many of her songs are still played on television and on the radio but she just brushes it off. Also, many fans would recognize her and stop her on the street for an autograph, but Lacus always refused.

The press was exactly what ran her out of the business. Every week she would read something outrageous about herself in a gossip magazine. One time she was photographed out on the street with Athrun and it was announced that they were going out. Then not long after she was photographed with Kira and it was announced that they were getting married! Then two months later she was caught shopping with Cagalli, linking arms, so then it was announced that she was a lesbian! Things just got way out of hand. But Lacus was strong and she put everything behind her. Knowing now that with this enormous fortune, she would never have to work again or deal with people like that ever.

"Hey, Athrun," Lacus began, lowering herself into the pool, "Lunamaria was here earlier…"

This made Athrun look up, a questioning look on his face.

"She was asking where you were 'because she had tried to reach you all day long and you weren't home. But I guess you were out taking a ride with Cagalli?"

Athrun nodded, "I guess I'll call her when I get home. Did she say it was something urgent or not?"

Lacus thought for a moment, and then shook her head. She looked as if she had something to say for a moment but then the conversation was broken off when Cagalli entered the room.

"Lacus! I need help!" Cagalli yelled, clutching her towel against her.

Lacus looked towards her, "How may I help?"

"How come the only bathing suit I have here in my room is a two piece? And it doesn't even belong to me!" Cagalli replied. Cagalli, Athrun and Kira all had their own rooms in Lacus' mansion stocked with their own clothes and any new ones Lacus felt like buying them in her spare time.

"Oh, well, I was unpacking my shopping the other day and was bringing some new clothes over to your room when I discovered you had a hole in your old bathing suit. Needless to say I immediately rushed out and got you a new one. And when I saw this one, I just had to buy it. It seemed to match you so well."

"B-but, you know I don't wear two piece bathing suits!" Cagalli replied as if in agony.

"I didn't think you'd mind, I mean, you like it don't you?" Lacus asked.

"Well, yeah I do but…"

"Don't worry about it! It's just Athrun here anyway," Lacus said, earning a "look" from Athrun.

"Fine," Cagalli said, finally letting go of the towel and placing it on a chair next to her. Cagalli suddenly felt very conscience and jumped into the pool as fast as possible, missing the blushing Athrun who had to look away to keep himself from turning red as a tomato. Athrun may have hid it from Cagalli, but Lacus certainly saw.

Cagalli hated wearing things like this. She hated wearing two pieces even more than she hated dressing up for big parties or going out or anything like that. She was a tomboy and that was just the way she liked it. She knew that Lacus had probably planned this considering Lacus was the only reason she ever dressed evenly remotely girly at all.

When Cagalli finally came back up for air she found Lacus already in the pool with her a few of her Haros circling the pool while one of their companions was apparently getting a tune up from Athrun who was sitting pool side with a small tool box. He looked like he was really concentrating on fixing the small robot.

"Cagalli," Lacus whispered in her ear right before she dragged her to the other end of the pool, far, far, away from Athrun, "What do you think of Athrun?"

Cagalli was puzzled, she didn't know what to make of the question, "What? What do I think of him? What does that mean?"

"Like, do you think he's nice or funny, or kind or cute or whatever," Lacus whispered.

"What? Umm, he's a nice guy, and he's funny…"

"Shh!" Lacus whispered, "Keep your voice down."

Cagalli nodded, but continued to look puzzled at this sudden random assault on her thoughts of Athrun.

"Well, don't you think he's cute or good looking at all?"

Cagalli raised an eyebrow at her friend's very awkward behavior, "I never really noticed, I mean, he's my best friend after all."

"Hmm," Lacus said with a smile dancing on her lips.

"But anyway, why are you asking me all these strange questions all of a sudden? Is something going on that I don't know about?"

Lacus just giggled at this, "Maybe," she said before giggling and swimming back to Athrun's side of the pool before Cagalli could question her anymore.

* * *

That night Cagalli got a phone call from Kira, saying that he would be hanging out at Sai's house for the night, so Cagalli and Athrun decided to spend the night at Lacus'.

As Cagalli was crawling into bed, still a little confused over Lacus' behavior, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Cagalli called.

The door opened up to reveal Athrun already dressed in his new pajamas that Lacus had bought two days before. Needless to say, Cagalli was wearing her new pajamas as well.

"Sorry, am I bothering you?" Athrun asked before stepping in.

"Not at all," Cagalli replied.

"Hey, umm, well…" Athrun stumbled to speak first, "has Lacus said anything strange to you lately, anything involving me maybe?"

Cagalli found this question strange but then thought better than to tell the truth, considering Lacus had not wanted Athrun to hear their conversation earlier. "She hasn't said anything to me, as far as I can remember…" Cagalli lied.

"Oh, well okay then," Athrun replied, averting his gaze from Cagalli to the ground.

"Was she supposed to say something?"

"No… but just," Athrun began, taking a seat on the end of Cagalli's bed, "she has this wild notion that I… umm, never mind."

Cagalli looked puzzled and crawled over to him and sat next Athrun on the edge of her bed, "No, tell me."

For a moment, everything seemed to stop as Athrun looked into her eyes and for the first time ever, Cagalli noticed how close they were and the feeling wasn't the same anymore. Before, being near Athrun was not only fun but it was comforting. This time, it wasn't uncomfortable, but just the situation made Cagalli feel nervous. As if she could say something wrong and make a total fool of herself in front of her best friend.

Cagalli and Athrun had always been good friends since they were only twelve. It had begun back then when Kira, Cagalli and Athrun were always together, inseparable for years. But a couple years ago when Kira met Flay, he slowly started growing distant, and not long after when they started going out, the group turned into just Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus. So it was no wonder that they didn't like Flay, as it was pretty obvious Flay wasn't very fond of them.

Cagalli then noticed a blush on Athrun's cheek and wondered why, it was as if being in her presence made him nervous or he had something to say but couldn't get it out…

"It's nothing really," Athrun replied with a smile, "I'll leave you to sleep, goodnight," he finished, reaching over and kissing Cagalli on the forehead, as usual.

"Goodnight," Cagalli repeated to him, kissing him on the cheek, as usual. But for the first time Cagalli could remember, Athrun blushed and seemed to suddenly become uncoordinated with his own actions as he walked to the door.

Once Athrun left the room, Cagalli's mind began racing with thoughts of the strange things Athrun and Lacus had both said to her that night.

'Why would Athrun and Lacus both ask me such strange things...? Could it be that? No! Oh my gosh! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! I know who's exactly right for Lacus!' Cagalli thought before turning off the lights and lay in her bed, wondering why she hadn't thought of it sooner.

* * *

A/N: Okay! First chapter done! I hope you guys like it and just to tell some of you this story is definitely Cagalli/Athrun do not let anything else throw you off. And in case some of you don't know, Lunamaria is a character from Gundam Seed Destiny. Many of GSD's characters are going to play a role in my story so I definitely suggest everyone watches this series. It's a great continuation of Gundam Seed and many even think it's even better than the prequel so I definitely recommend it!

Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please Review!

'Much Love


End file.
